1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a system for data transmission in a measuring instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known are systems for the transmission of data in a measuring instrument, whereby a measuring device is inserted in a medium in order to measure particular properties of it and whereby these measurement data are being sent out. These systems primarily consist of a measuring device, a measuring cable to which the measuring device is connected and a position measuring device. These known systems however have the disadvantage that the transfer of data inevitably is coupled with a physical or galvanic contact.